ThunderClan Camp
ThunderClan camp is in a stone hollow in the heart of ThunderClan Territory. A beech tree has fallen into it, and cats have rebuilt their camp around it. A fresh-kill pile is piled at the edge of the camp, filled with tasty prey. The clan leader makes announcements from the highledge. Dens Leader's Den Warriors Den Apprentices Den Medicine Cats Den Nursery Elders Den Archives /Archive 1/ Roleplaying Tigerheart let out a sigh of relief. So far every cat had accepted him as their clanmate. No cat had said anything mean to him or shunned him yet. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Brakenfur lays back down, tired. (He's getting really old xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, I suppose he is.) Amberkit raced out of the nursery. "Hi! Are you the ShadowClan warrior? I'm Amberkit!" "I'm a ThunderClan warrior now." Tigerheart told Amberkit. "And it's nice to meet you, I'm Tigerheart." Brightheart hurridly rushes out after her kit. "Sorry about Amberkit." Brightheart sighs. "She's so curious. But kits will be kits." "It's fine." Tigerheart flicked his tail. "I don't mind kits." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Backenfur heaves himself up. "Can't get any peace and quite." He mews grumpily, and goes to the warriors den. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 16:57, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "Come back to the nursery now." Brightheart told Amberkit. "Why? I like it out here!" Amberkit complained. "Because you're disturbing other cats." Brightheart told her daughter. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:08, January 19, 2013 (UTC) (Do I roleplay Cloudtail? (I feel like I do) cause I'll rp him and help Brightheart if I do) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, you do.) "Can I please stay?" Amberkit looked up at Brightheart with her big amber eyes. "I promise I won't be loud or noisy or disturb other cats." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "You're too young." Cloudtail mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:20, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Amberkit sighs. "How old do I have to be?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "Apprentice age." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:52, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "But thats 3 moons away!" Amberkit meowed. She sighed and padded back into the nursery. "Thanks Cloudtail." Brightheart tells her mate and pads back into the nursery. Dovewing rushes into the camp. "Guess what Tigerheart! I"m expecting kits!" She meows excitedly. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 00:10, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "No problem!" He calls after her. "Congradulations." He mews to Dovewing. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:43, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "That's great!" Tigerheart purrs. (lol, I love how Cloudtail's not concerned at all about what that means if Tigerheart's only just joined ThunderClan and she's expecting his kits. XD) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 23:02, January 25, 2013 (UTC) (He rolls with the punchs ;P ) "Anyone wanna go hunting?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:42, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "I'll go!" Dovewing meows. "I don't need to be confined to the nursery yet, might as well hunt." "I'll come too." Tigerheart agrees. "Bumblestripe, do you want to come?" Dovewing asks. "No." Bumblestripe mumbles. He looks down at the ground, trying to stop tears from rolling down his cheeks. He thought Dovewing loved him, he thought that they could be together. It had all been rolling together nicely until Tigerheart had come along. He had nothing against the former ShadowClan warrior, but that didn't stop his heart from being broken. (Poor Bumblestripe...) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (Awww ;n;) "Are you sure?" Cloudtail asks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:07, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm sure. I-I need some time to think." Bumblestripe meowed. Maybe I should go to the moonpool. maybe StarClan will give me some answers there. ''Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (If you wanna do my idea, Goosefeather could give him a prophecy :) ) "Alright." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''I Will Punish You!]] 22:17, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (okay! :)) "Let's go." Dovewing meowed. "See you later Bumblestripe!" "See ya! I'm going to go for a walk, so I'll see you when we both get back to the camp." Bumblestripe meowed. He padded out of the camp and headed towards to moonpool. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:20, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Bramblestar padded outof his den. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Bramblestar?" Cloudtail asks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:04, February 5, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah?" Bramblestar replies. (You need to rp at the moonpool) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC) (Oh... I didn't see it in the Wiki Activity, I even looked cause I thought I needed to be there xD I'll go now ;)) "I thought you had an announcement...." Cloudtail trails off. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 14:58, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "I guess I can do it before you leave on patrol." Bramblestar meowed. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather for a clan meeting!" He hoped his yowl would wake up Brackenfur, because he needed to be present for the ceremony. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Brackenfur exits the Leaders den, while Lionblaze looks out from the Nursery and Cloudtail turns to his leader. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC) "Brackenfur, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and join the elders?" Bramblestar asks, looking at Brackenfur. (Does this mean Sorreltail should becom and elder after Seedkit and Lilykit leave the nursery?)Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 05:11, February 13, 2013 (UTC) (Do I RP her? If so, then sure, if not, I dun care x3) "Yes, I do." He mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:30, February 13, 2013 (UTC) (She's roleplayed by someone else, but she never get's roleplayed.) Brightheart pads out, followed by Seedkit and Amberkit. The two kits sit down quietly. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:17, February 17, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, okay, then sure :) lol, to happy about a cat dying xD) Dewkit sits next to them. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) (lol) "Your clan honours you and all the service you have given. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." Bramblestar concluded. "Brackenfur! Brackenfur!" Hazeltail starts up the cheer. "Brackenfur!" Seedkit mewed. It felt strange to her to think that her father was joining the elders. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:33, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "Braceknfur!" Dewkit mews. Brackenfur dips his head. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:04, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sandstorm pads up to Brackenfur. "Come, let's find you a nest in the elders den." "I'll gather some more moss if you need it." Cherrypaw offered. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:46, March 3, 2013 (UTC) "Okay," He mews to Sandstorm. Turning to Cherrypaw, "Thank you." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Sandstorm padded into the elders den. "Come on kits, let's return to the nursery." Brightheart meowed. She padded into the nursery, making sure the kits were following her. Seedkit and Amberkit followed obidiantly. "Hey Squirrelflight!" Foxleap meowed. "Can I lead a patrol of some sort?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:57, March 10, 2013 (UTC) "Sure! Let's get Brakenfur settled in first though." Squirrelflight mews. "Coming!" Dewkit calles to Brightheart. Brackenfur follows Sandstorm. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 16:13, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Cherrypaw runs up to her mentor Foxleap. "I need to collect moss for Brackenfur." she tells him. "Have you got anything planned for training?" "Yup, I was planning on going on a patrol. Tell you what, if you quick gathering the moss, you can come with us." Foxleap tells her. "Okay!" Cherrypaw dashes out of the camp. "Anyone want ot join our patrol?" Foxleap asks. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:56, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "I will!" Cloudtail mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Ok, we'll leave as soon as Cherrypaw returns." Foxleap decides. Cherrypaw rushes back in with some moss in her mouth. She drops it off at the entrance to the Elders Den and goes to join Foxleap and Cloudtail. "I'll go too." Dovewing decides. "Tigerheart will too." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:36, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "Are we all ready then?" Cloudtail gets up. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Yup!" Foxleap meows. "Let's go!" He pads out of the camp, Cherrypaw, Dovewing and Tigerheart following him. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 22:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Cloudtail follows his clan-mates. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:25, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Bumblestripe walks back into the camp. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:13, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Foxleap leads Cherrypaw, Tigerheart, Dovewing and Bubbles into the camp. Bramblestar, Hazeltail and Ivypool, who were lying around the camp, looked at Bubbles in suprise and curiosity. "Who is this?" Bramblestar asks. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Cloudtail pads in behind his Clanmates and Bubbles. "Her name is Bubbles," Cloudtail mews, "I- We found her in the abandoned Twoleg nest." He noses the she-cat forward. "She is with kit." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 17:59, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "I was hoping you could let me stay here until my kits are older. I'm weak, I've been chased out of everywhere I've tried to settle since my mate died and I'm starving. My kits will die if I can't find a safe place to stay soon." Bubbles meows. Knowing that this was her last hope gave her the courage to speak, although she was terrified of the strong, well-fed cats. She wouldn't survive if the turned on her. "Of course you can stay." Bramblestar meows. "I'll call a clan meeting." He leaps onto the highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highledge for a clan meeting!" Cherrypaw, Tigerheart, Dovewing, Foxleap, Bubbles, Hazeltail and Ivypool gather. Amberkit and Seedkit walk out of the nursery, curiousity in their gaze. They knew it wouldn't be long until they were apprentices. Maybe today would be the day they would become apprentices! Brightheart follows them out. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:29, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Millie and Graystripe sat down outside the elders den. Molepaw padded out of the apprentices den, sitting next Cherrypaw. Leafpool and Poppyfrost gathered from the edges of the camp. Joysong (talk) 00:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Sandstorm and Dustpelt pad out of the elders den and sit down. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:48, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Squirrleflight pads out of the warriors den. "What's going on?" She asks as Jayfeather, Cloudtail, Berrynose, Lionblaze, Lilykit, Snowkit, and Dewkit enter the clearing. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) "I've called you all here today for a few different reasons." Bramblestar begins. "First of all, I'd like to welcome Bubbles. She is in need of a home, and a safe place fore her kits, so I have allowed her to stay with us. She -" Bramblestar was cut off by Dustpelt. "You mean we're taking in more strays?" Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 23:02, September 28, 2013 (UTC) "What do you mean "more strays"?!" Cloudtail growled. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:01, October 17, 2013 (UTC) "Nothing against you or any cat who's not clanborn, but I'm worried that the clan is becoming too... er... mixed." Dustpelt called out. "I know we've had this conversation many times before, it's just that I'm worried ThunderClan will just become a mix of strays and not be a true clan." "Mouse-dung to that! It isn't blood that makes ThunderClan a true clan, it's the loyalty that ties us together." Hazeltail calls out. "A clan is not defined by the origins of its cats, but by its motives and loyalty to the clan and the warrior code." Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 01:51, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "And bringing in new cats helps to make us stronger! Look at Firestar, he saved all of the Clans, twice." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 14:53, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Dustpelt backed down muttering under his breath. "Anyways, as I was saying, Bubbles will be staying with us as long as she sees fit. We will ''welcome ''her. She's been through a lot, and she needs our support. Bramblestar continued. "Onto the next topic, our apprentices are ready to earn their warrior names. Cherrypaw and Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend it, even at the cost of you lives?" (This is exciting! The first warrior ceremony on the wiki!) "I do." Cherrypaw replied. She was so excited, she could hardly stand still. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 16:07, November 30, 2013 (UTC) "I do." Molepaw answered after his sister. He was trying hard to keep his paws from twitching with excitement. Joysong (talk) 02:02, December 5, 2013 (UTC) "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names."Bramblestar announced. He was filled with excitement. These was his first warrior ceremony as ThunderClan's leader. "Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherryshine. StarClan honours your enthusiasm and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Molepaw, from this moment you will be known as Molewhisker. StarClan honours your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." "Cherryshine! Molewhisker!" Foxleap started up the cheer, proud of his former apprentice. Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 17:52, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:ThunderClan Category:Territory Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Camps Category:Roleplay